School What a Drag
by Islanddreamr10
Summary: Well, sorta like the sequel to Naruto's Christmas Party. So you've got happy couples, what happens when you put them into a school full of, rumors, backstabbing, and hypnotizing music? Well. . .read and you'll see Couples: NaruHina, SasuSaku main, NejiTen
1. A special mission

Author's Korner: All right, so they're all happy couples after Naruto's Christmas Party. Well, what happens when you mix them in a school, full of rumors? well, this is the Sequel to Naruto's Christmas Party, please rate and read! Sorry for the short chappy!

Disclaimer: MMhmm. .. Miko and Maymay both agree I don't Naruto

**A Special Mission**

It had been about two weeks since Naruto's Christmas Party, and everyone was in a pretty good mood. Normal kids were going back to school, and our favorite Konoha ninjas were back with their sensei studying and learning to become better people. Well, Tsunade had noticed that everyone had been "friendlier" to one another and that relationships were a lot closer than before. This had excited Tsunade very much. She felt, as hokage, and a mother-like figure, she needed to step in and encourage the friendly behavior instead of ignore it. This is why, like Naruto, she was thinking of a crazy scheme that she felt would better the future of her young ninjas.

It took careful planning, but she finally was able to get all of the ninja's sensei to meet at her office.

"Hello, as you know, I'm here to tell you your student's missions," Tsunade said.

"Yes, but doesn't usually take one squad to fulfill a mission?" Kakashi asked a little curious of what Tsunade could be scheming.

"Yes, and I'm very well aware of that, but I feel, that the genin, and Shikamaru, should become closer. That's why I'm going to give them a special mission, one that requires all of them," Tsunade said having a devilish grin.

"Oh yes! A special mission! This excites me, and it shall excite Lee! When can we start?" Guy asked already eager to get a move on.

Tsunade looked at Guy with a confused expression, but continued anyway. "Well, the thing is, you guys can't come."dopacity65/opacity

"How can you say that we should just trust our students on a mission all by themselves, they could die without us there to help!" Kurenai yelled.

"Now now, calm down, this is a very interesting mission, but you can't come. You see, I need those kids. . . to go to school, and yes, the Middle School (They're 12)." Tsunade said. "I've heard from rumors that this school has seen many odd problems. Also, it's a boarding school, so they're stuck there, uniforms and all."

"They don't have to pay, do they?" Asuma asked, he didn't want to give any extra many to Chouji incase he has extra cravings.

"Heavens no, all expenses have been payed by the school to make sure they solve this epidemic, uniforms already provided," Tsunade said. "Now, any other questions, oh it'll be in the village Hidden in the Mist. A train will be here to transport them, so they don't look unusual walking around."

"No further questions," Kakashi said taking out his book again.

"All right, now get out of my office!" Tsunade yelled and all the sensei left her office to tell their students.


	2. Don't want to be alone

Author's Korner: mmk, well, Chappie two is awwish. Welp, it's about nejiten. So I'm gonna say i need. . .18 reviews mmk? well ya, sorry i didn't update sooner, i had my birthday!

**Don't want to be alone**

All the sensei left her office to tell their children.

Ten-ten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura were shopping together, well Tenten was really bored because they won't look at weapons.

"Oh I really like this top! Oh and this one!" Ino was running around like crazy at Abercrombie. "Oh, this would look so cute on Shika-kun!"

"Shika-kun?" Sakura asked with a confused expression on her face.

"It's his nickname!" Ino said in a very happy tone.

"I-I really like t-this top," Hinata said pulling out a black tank-top, it had a red broken heart in the middle and said "Can you mend it?"

"Ugh! I can't this anymore! If you need me I'll be looking at sports wear or weapons," Tenten said and began walking out but bumped into Kurenai.

"S-sorry Kurenai," Tenten said slowly backing up.

"I thought you guys would be here, and good time I came when I did or I'd have to hunt you down Tenten," Kurenai said. "Well, I need you girls. .

With Gai

"you and Neji, Lee to start packing. . . ."

With Kakashi

"For this mission tomorrow you Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino will be on Naruto. . "

With Asuma

" Shikamaru, Chouji, we can't come along. ."

With Tsunade

"So do your best!"

The Next Day

"Morning Neji-kun!" Tenten said. She was wearing her hair still in a bun, but was wearing a very casual outfit. It was a shirt that said "Rock star" with a jacket/hoodie over it and a long black skirt.

"Wow, you look. . nice," Neji said. He was in his same outfit. He noticed the shoulder bag she was carrying. He had a book bag on, but felt he should be a gentleman. "Shall I carry your bag?"

"uh. . I got it, thank you though," she said and smiled. "Let's go to the train," she said and grabbed Neji's hand and the two walked down the path together.

"Um. . .I hope we'll have a room near each other Tenten, and that we'll be able to get some secret training in," Neji said trying to start a conversation.

"Mmhmm," Tenten said, she seemed out of it.

"Something wrong?" Neji asked. No answer. .she was staring off into space. Her mind just seemed on something else, but not the walk with Neji. You'd expect her to be screaming for joy inside, but her mind was thinking about what happened last night. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. . .nothing. . ." Tenten said thinking about what he asked her.

"Some thing's wrong Tenten, now spill," Neji said.

"Well, Mitsuka is nervous is all. She almost didn't let me go, and that she said if I go. .she'll leave me," Tenten said.

"I bet she just wants you safe is all, mothers are like that," Neji said.

"She's not my real mother. She's my foster mother," Tenten said. "You see, I've never told anyone, but I was adopted."

"What happened to your real parents?" Neji asked.

"My dad. . .he died on a mission, trying to bring back a missing nin, and my mother was so devastated she committed suicide right in front of me. That's my Mitsuka looks nothing like me Neji-kun," Tenten said starting to cry a little thinking about her past. "And. .Mitsuka's my only family, and I don't want to be alone again. That's how she gets me to do things she wants!"

Neji pulled Tenten towards him and held her tight. "I can promise you this Tenten-chan, I will never leave you, I'll always be here for you."

"Neji-kun," she said crying into his chest.

"Come on, we have to go to the train station," he said holding her hand gently and the two started walking, her still having silent tears and him every couple minutes staring at her. "Here," he said and gave her his handkerchief.

"Thanks. ." Tenten said and smiled at him, he blushed a little.

About five minutes later they arrived at the train station.

"Hey Neji what did you do to make poor Tenten cry?" Lee yelled.

"I didn't do anything," Neji said.

"He's right, he didn't, while we were walking, I was listening to a song that always makes me cry," Tenten said using the handkerchief to wipe her face. She gripped Neji's hand tighter.

"All right students, time to get on the train," Kakashi said. "Remember. . it's the. ."

"Last stop!" everyone exclaimed. "We know! You've told us about 800 times!"

Everyone stared at the train and walked in. This train. . will lead them to their special mission.


	3. Train ride or Death ride?

Author's korner: GOmEnaSaI! I've been really busy. . .school Xo lol. Well, reviews, not so great, but it okay, i still luv you readers! lol. Member, read, review, and enjoy. 

**Train Ride, or Death Ride?**

Everyone stared at the train and walked in. This train. . will lead them to their special mission.

"N-Naruto-kun, will you sit by me?" Hinata asked.

"Of course Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun, wanna sit together?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"I guess, come on," he said as he grabbed her things, held her hand, and walked her up the train steps.

"Shika-kun! Everyone's getting on! Come on!" Ino screamed and pulled Shikamaru, who was forced to sit by her.

"Gai-sensei! I shall miss you, and make you proud!" Lee said hugging his teacher.

"Oh Lee I know you will!" Gai said. "Now get on that train!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee screamed and ran on the train.

"Tenten," Neji said.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Tenten said still a little out of it.

Slowly, the train had left Konoha, the teachers waving good bye to their students as it slowly went on it's way. The speed was gradually increasing and had come to the right pace. The view was absolutely gorgeous, as the sun slowly rising shined different colors upon the trees within the forest. Each little creature getting a glimpse of the speeding vehicle. Slowly though, the forest had gone away, and was now pretty much in the middle of no where. You could say, they were in a desert, the sun a little higher, shining over nothing but sand. It still gave the young children time to speak to one another.

"Ha ha! My scissors has triumphed over your puny paper!" Lee hollered, as once again, he beat naruto in a game of rock paper, scissors.

"Oh best two out of three bushy brows!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh, there they go again," Sakura sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why those two compete so much."

"To prove who is more powerful," Sasuke said while staring out the window.

"Oh, I see,"Sakura said and looked away. "I guess, I'll never understand that."

"You already have with Ino,"Sasuke said and stared at her. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, "I think I like you more though."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed. "T-thanks."

Sasuke just smirked at her reaction.

"Oh look at those two how cute!" Ino squealed pointing at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Back off Ino!" Sakura said while blushing.

"Aww how cute, she's all red in the face," Ino said.

"Y-you're just jealous because my boyfriend is actually a nice guy, and not lazy!" Sakura said.

"Why you, I outta!" Ino started but was cut off.

"Just shut up! Both of you!" Tenten said and then looked back out the window.

"No need to have a fit Tenten," Ino murrmered.

"It's cold," Sakura said, she was the first to notice the train was getting colder.

"Y-yeah, weird," Kiba said starting to shiver.

Slowly, the windows started having frost on them and the floors were covered in ice. The walls were ice as well and the ceiling had ice sickles coming from the top. The whole train was growing colder and colder. Everyone started getting closer and huddled.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata said. She was now wearing Naruto's jacket.

"I dunno," Tenten said.

"I'm going to find out," Sasuke said and ran out one of the doors.

"I'm going too," Neji said and followed Sasuke.

"And me," Lee said.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Naruto screamed and followed.

"All right, I'm staying here, so I can devise a plan on how to keep warm until the others find out what's wrong," Shikamaru said. "We have to stay close."

"Okay!" Ino screamed and glomped Shikamaru.

"Ino!" Shikamaru said blushing. "eehemm, anyways, get all the blankets on this train, since we're the only ones riding, and bring them here."

"I'll go! Come on Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura," Tenten screamed.

"Shino, what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm seeing if my bugs can locate where all this cold weather is coming from," Shino said.

"Right," Shikamaru said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a carefully packaged tent. He had built it just in time to see Tenten and Sakura holding all the blankets.

"It was easier to find them with Akamaru smelling the cotton and Hinata using her Byakugun to locate them," Sakura said.

"Well, everyone in, now!" Shikamaru said. They all crammed in.

All of them had at least two blankets on them, they were all just sitting there quietly, until somebody broke the awkward silence.

"Oh! I don't want to die in a train freezing to death!" Ino screamed.

"We just have to trust them," Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten said at the same time.

With Sasuke,Neji,Lee, and Naruto

"Strange, the closer we get towards the front of the train, the warmer it gets," Neji said.

"Good thing we weren't on the last part then!" Naruto said smiling.

"Yes, I agree," Lee said.

They had kept on running until they had reached the man running the train.

"Alright! What are you doing?" Sasuke said.

"Trying to kill you of course," the man said smirking.

"How dare you say that!" Lee hollered.

"Why, as you scream at me now, the cold air keeps coming faster and faster at your friends," the man said.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked shocked and angry.

"Why, I'm a man, sent to destroy you, but you can call me, Jukenshu, your killer," the man said.

"Why you!" Naruto screamed and tried throwing a punch, the man dissapeared.

"No match for me!" Jukenshu screamed.

"Byakugun!" Neji screamed, he was looking for the man. "Lee, he's right above you!"

"Got it!" screamed and threw a kick at the man, who reappeared on the ground.

"Impressive but. .." he was cut off.

"Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke screamed and the man was burning. Suddenly, it turned to wood, and the wood burned, and the train stopped where it was supposed to.

"So, it was on auto pilot the whole time, and that was just a puppet," Sasuke said.

"Apparently, somebody was testing us," Neji said.

"Well, this school is going to be interesting," Naruto said.


	4. Atsumoshi School

Author's Korner: Sorry, school, busy. lol. Well, I'm gonna ask for 25 reviews, and i'll see if i'll be able to update soon, sorry, well enjoy cuz I heart you all!

**Atsumoshi School**

"Well, this school is going to be interesting," Naruto said.

"Speaking of school, look Naruto," Sasuke said pointing to the giant building right next to the train. "Let's go inform everyone we're here."

The others soon found out and were rustling and trying to gather belongings together. One by one, each stepped off the train door, and looked at the giant school. The roof was painted red, and the white bricks seemed spotless, there were about three stories and on the side of the building said. . Atsumoshi School. They still sat there, staring at the building, when a girl with black hair down to her waste came. She was wearing a blue skirt and a blue vest. A white long -sleeved shirt was tucked under with a red tie. She had navy blue socks that matched her skirt, and black dress shoes. They already guessed this was their dreaded school uniform.

"Hello, and welcome to Atsumoshi School! I'll be here to guide you and make sure you're used to your stays here," the girl said with a sweet smile. The boys noticed her big brown eyes gleaming with happiness. She was pretty scrawny body and was about 5 foot.

"Thank you for your hospitality and we accept your kindness," Neji said.

"Um. it's nothing?Oh! I am Miko, and I know who all of you are!" she held out a clipboard with names next to pictures. "Okay, so all the girls are sharing a room, which is 314 on the second floor. Oh! This only the school, the building where students sleep and hang out, is, through the gardens, I'll show you, but first rooms. Okay, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Sasuke, room 316, so you're right next to the girls. Okay, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino room 313 right across from the girls. Now, to go to the gardens."

She guided them through a wide path. There were lovely bushes in the back, with flowers of pinks, blues, purples, and many other colors sat in front. A fountain was in the direct center where there was another path. Benches were all near the fountain, and many couples and friends sat on the fountain rims. The fountain with three bowls, and angels spitting out water was quite a sight to see, and the glittering water slowly shimmering down was a beauty.

"What's the other path for?" Naruto asked.

"It's a track and there's where the outdoor pool is. Plus, if you walk further, you'll find a lovely cliff where some days you can watch the sunset and see a full moon. It's so gorgeous," Miko said smiling.

They kept by, listening to every detail Miko told them, and finally reached where they'd sleep. She walked them up to the third floor, giving Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru two keys each.

"All right, the keys will help you get in, and the other's a spare, I'll be back up in an hour to help you out all right?" Miko quietly walked down the hall.

With the Girls

Sakura opened the door, to find a beautiful room. It was painted a lovely light blue. There were four beds waiting for sheets and a comforter, each looking so comfy. A bean bag chair sat next to a book case filled with magazines and classics of books. A radio was set in another corner, with a shelf filled with the latest bands such as AFI, Avenged Sevenfold, and others, each a different genre to accomplish anyone's requirements. A mini fridge and microwave was near a window. There was a door that lead to a balcony where they could watch the sunset. Sakura noticed that they were also near an ocean. The light was a floor lamp and quite tall, a flower pattern from it, the closet was huge, and most likely to fit everyone's clothes, if Ino didn't pack too much. They opened the dresser marking their names, to find five pairs of the same uniform. On top of the dresser a note read "For under garments and uniform only.

"Wow," Sakura whispered, and set her things down on the bed.

"No kidding," Tenten said, and was already making her bed.

"Tee hee, I heart this room!" Ino squealed.

"I-it's nice," Hinata said giving a soft smile.

"Yeah, so, why don't we put our clothes away since we got our bed made," Sakura said.

"Right!" Ino said, and her suitcase suddenly burst, and clothes flying around her.

"Ugh, this is gonna take a while," Sakura sighed.

Kiba's group

Kiba's group had the same as the girls, but the room was gray and wasn't facing the ocean, but a woods instead, apparently this was where the train traveled through. The boys remained nice to one another, Shikamaru, sleeping, Chouji munching, Shino staring out the window, and Kiba petting and feeding Akamaru.

The Naruto Group

The boys had pretty much the same thing as the girls except their room was dark blue, and instead of floral patterns, they had a regular black floor lamp. It didn't take them long to put their clothes away, and even had a way of dividing it, thanks to the Neji Hyuga -sort and save time- system.

" Gosh, I need ramen!" Naruto screamed.

"Then check the mini-fridge," Sasuke said just sitting on his bed. Neji was meditating.

"Neji! This is no time to meditate! We should be exploring the wonders of this glorious school!" Lee screamed.

"No, must find. .inner peace and balance," Neji said annoyed.

"I didn't hear resolving your superior attitude," Sasuke said.

"Oh and this coming from a guy who always acts as though he has something shoved up his ass, and acts as though he's the best. Even though we all know you're a scared little boy who merely acts," Neji said still eyes shut.

"Why, is that a challenge?" Sasuke said.

"Bring it on from anywhere," Neji said.

"All right then. . you're. ." Sasuke was about to start but was interrupted by a knock.

"Guys! Come quick! Hinata collapsed!" Tenten said when the door was opened. All the boys stood up in shock of the news just brought to them.


	5. Author's Korner

Author's Korner:

Sorry guys, I'm working on my other story Jealous Much a NejiTen fanfic. feel free to review that one, but when I'm done with it, I'll update, or if I really have an amazing spark man!!


End file.
